Abadar
Abadar, the god of cities, law, merchants, and wealth, is known to be a patient deity. Maintaining a strong neutral stance in his actions, he sets forth to expand civilization and order among the peoples of Golarion. Dogma Abadar and his followers wish to bring the light of civilization to the wilderness, to help educate all in the benefits of law and properly regulated commerce. He expects his followers to obey all meaningful laws, but not those which are ridiculous, unenforceable, or self-contradictory. He is also a great proponent of peace, as war inevitably leads to the degradation of trade and the stifling of prosperity for the general public. He advocates cautious, careful consideration in all matters, and frowns on impulsiveness, believing that it leads to the encouragement of primitive needs. Abadar discourages dependence on government or any religious institution, believing that wealth and happiness should be achievable by anyone with keen judgement, discipline, and a healthy respect for all sensible, just laws. History During the Age of Creation, Abadar was among the original gods who battled the Rough Beast who sought to destroy Golarion, and were eventually able to contain him in the Dead Vault. Abadar has long served as the guardian and protector of the First Vault in the city of Axis, a repository said to be crafted by the deity's own hand that contains perfect versions of everything ever created or seen by civilized peoples. He is also credited with guiding the advancement of humanoid races towards the point where they could establish civilized societies of their own. He was worshiped by the ancient Azlanti before Earthfall, who focused more on his aspects as a god of cities and gold, rather than of law. Providence The faithful of Abadar believe that sudden windfalls of financial good fortune are signs of the god's approval, while increases in expenses that lead to poverty are proof of his anger. Servants Abadar and his faithful hold creatures that symbolize law and perfection in high regard. Of particular favor are eagles, hippogriffs, griffons, and his divine servitors, the horse-like orshevals. Unique servants Cobblehoof This highly intelligent celestial hippogriff usually appears in full barding, ready to bear a rider into battle. The Ghost of Malthus Believed to have once been a priest of Abadar, this spirit is known to appear as a sign of impending plague or suffering. The Lawgiver Appearing as a massive statue of gold and steel, this construct is the herald of Abadar. It wields the Gavel of Abadar in battle, and arrives in order to thwart the spread of chaos. Alternatively, the Lawgiver has been known to take the form of a two-headed eagle. Church of Abadar The temples of Abadar are designed to function independently of one another, usually serving a single community or region. The individual clergy are usually aligned with the local government, but are forbidden to fight amongst themselves and often stand as a neutral faction during legitimate conflicts. Worshipers Abadar is primarily worshiped by judges, merchants, lawyers, and aristocrats, though many others turn to the worship of the Master of the First Vault in the hope of attaining wealth and happiness. He is also an object of veneration by the poor, or those who have suffered at the hands of others. These latter groups pray that their suffering is alleviated, and that justice is restored to them. Abadar's faithful believe structures represent the protection provided by society and always hold formal ceremonies indoors. Regular services are generally held in the morning and often involve songs which require the congregation to harmonize, which may symbolize the community working together. Lay worshipers will maintain the appearance of prosperity in manner and dress and, even in periods of hardship, a tidy appearance. Obedience Certain dedicated worshipers of Abadar perform daily obediences in order to receive divine blessings known as a boonsfrom their god. The obedience takes the form of a ritual in which the worshiper places a collection of keys, gems, and coins on a scale, and moves them back and forth until both sides are balanced, all the while meditating on passages from The Order of Numbers, one of Abadar's holy texts. Holidays The first month of the year, Abadius, is named in honor of the Master of the First Vault, and in conjunction with spreading Abadar's ideals, the Church celebrates festivals associated with his goals. Market`s Door This day, which varies from year to year, marks the arrival of the first shipment of goods from the fall harvest. Taxfest After taxes have been collected, the clergy of Abadar celebrates with a feast open to the community and its leaders. ::: Category:People Category:Gods